


Spacewalk

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: They both prefer the silence.A drabble for the prompt: sci-fi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Spacewalk

Iruka floated in space, watching the Konoha and its flotilla hanging before him with the planet and the stars spread out behind the ships. He always enjoyed the opportunity to be outside, the quietness and the isolation a good break from his usual noisy and frantic workday. 

Kakashi tapped Iruka's faceplate, making the signal that their time was nearly up. He could have used the radio in the helmet, but they both preferred the silence. Iruka tapped his understanding and then pulled his partner to his side. They could at least enjoy the last few minutes of their walk together.


End file.
